


Pretty Bunny

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cum Play, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loving but filthy sex, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: It's been too long since Doyoung has spent quality time with his husband so he prepares a special Halloween surprise.





	Pretty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut story but I think I did a pretty good job. It is a Halloween fic and it would have been great to post it on the day but I only stated it the day before and I'm slow so that didn't work out. I did my best to describe what Doyoung is wearing but there will be links in the end notes if you want to have a look.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!!

Despite being married, Doyoung hasn’t been able to spend any quality time with Johnny for months now. Both men have highly demanding jobs and even on normal days they only have a few hours to spare and they even work most weekends. The last few months however have been more stressful than ever and they only see each other when they both manage to make it home for bed. 

Neither of them resent their work though. They both love their jobs and, after all, it’s how the two met in the first place.

Johnny is the founder and CEO of Neo Tech Company and Doyoung works for the esteemed law firm Moon & Lee, who happen to handle all of Neo Tech’s legal matters. One of Doyoung’s first big cases was for Neo Tech. They were being sued for negligence causing injury and Doyoung found a crucial piece of information that won them the case and saved Johnny millions of dollars. Johnny had heard about Doyoung’s contribution and had wanted to thank him personally. When he had visited the firm and met Doyoung, he couldn’t help but to ask him out for dinner. A couple years later and the two were walking down the aisle, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

The couple do their best to make time for each other but they have been swamped over the past few months. Johnny has been busy with plans of expanding the company overseas and as a result, he has to take frequent work trips all over Asia. Doyoung on the other hand has been working on a class action lawsuit. The suit has been going for over a year now but only recently did they really start making progress. Of course this means very late nights at the office.

Of course, the two still talked. They call and text when they can but it’s not the same as actually spending time together. It’s also been way too long since they last had sex. Their busy schedules only allowed for a quick exchange of hand jobs at most and the two were pent up and sexually frustrated.

Today, however, is a great day and it is great for three reasons. First, Johnny is returning home from Hong Kong that very day and has promised he has no more trips planned for at least a few weeks. Second, Doyoung and his firm had won the class action lawsuit so suddenly he has a lot more free time. Finally, it’s Halloween and it’s the perfect excuse for Doyoung to do something special for Johnny (and for himself).

In the spirit of Halloween, Doyoung has decided to dress up. Truthfully, he’s been thinking about this for a while now. He had to have been to get everything perfect. Doyoung misses being intimate with Johnny, so he has plans to make up for it by doing his best to drive Johnny crazy with lust.

Johnny loves calling Doyoung his cute little bunny, So that is what Doyoung shall be. Doyoung spent any free time he could scrape together over the last month to design the perfect costume and have it custom made to fit him perfectly. Doyoung can’t wait for Johnny to come home. He can’t wait for Johnny to touch him; to use him in whatever way he pleases.

Doyoung looks at time. He has another couple hours before Johnny is due to arrive back at their apartment. Doyoung had asked the building’s receptionist to call him when Johnny arrives so he have everything perfect.

Doyoung starts by making sure the bedroom is cleaned up. He pulls the the fresh white bed sheets tight to remove creases and puts away any clothes and other miscellaneous items lying around.

Next, he take a shower so he’s nice and fresh. He turns the heat up and hopes that the warm shower will help ease both his nerves and his anticipation at the night to come. He washes his hair with the coconut shampoo that Johnny likes and then he shaves his arm ,leg and pubic hair. Doyoung doesn’t shave often, body hair not a concern to him or Johnny, but today he wants to be bare and smooth.

Once he’s done, he steps out of the the shower, dries himself off and dries his hair. He decides not to do anything special with it so that the strands remain silky and soft.

He returns to the bedroom to begin getting dressed. He grabs the box that contains his outfit from the wardrobe and sets it on the dressing table.

There is only 30 minutes left before Johnny is due so he begins getting dressed. He picks up the pair of white lace panties and pulls them on. They are soft against his skin and are fitted so that the material just covers the entirety of his cock. His front is covered, but at the back there is only a thin strip of lace leaving most of his ass bare save for two simple thin white straps curved along his cheeks. At the top of the panties was a soft white ball of fluff, sewn on to look like a bunny tail.

Next he clips on the matching white lace garter belt snug around his waist so that the ruffle sits just above the edge of the panties.He admires the beautiful and delicate flower pattern on the lace. He had looked at what felt like hundreds of different patterns before settling on this one and he absolutely loves the way it looks against his skin. He tucks the straps of the garter belt carefully through the sides of his panties and pulls them tight.

Sheer white stockings are the next item he takes from the box. He pulls them on, careful not to rip them. They come midway up his thighs and the tops of each one are lined with the same lace. He attaches the garter belt to the stockings and stops to admire how they make him look in the mirror. Doyoung’s not a small man but the lingerie makes him look slimmer and the white looks beautiful against his pale skin. Doyoung’s glad he shaved, the bareness of his legs giving him a more feminine quality. He may have put the outfit together while thinking of Johnny but Doyoung loves the way it looks and makes him feel.

His gaze travels up in the mirror and lands on the small tattoo on his left. Along his ribs, written in loose cursive English letters, is Johnny's Korean name, Seo Youngho. It was an idea Doyoung had thought about a lot and a year into their marriage, for their anniversary, Doyoung had done it. Johnny had loved it and a couple months later, for Doyoung’s birthday he had gotten a matching tattoo saying Kim Dongyoung. Doyoung may have cried a lot that day.

Done reminiscing, Doyoung takes the remaining few items out of the box and places them on the bed for later. He puts the empty box away and takes a seat at the dressing table. He picks up his black eyeliner and carefully make a thin line on his eyelids, making them look a little darker, a little more seductive. He then puts a lightly tinted pink gloss on his lips. He had carefully chosen a colour that would help bring out the natural pink of his lips while giving him an air of innocence that complemented the white lace. A bonus, for both him and Johnny, was that the gloss tasted like strawberries. He examines his face and decides to add just a little bit of mascara to complete the look. Doyoung had briefly considered painting the tip of his nose pink but quickly decided it would ruin the atmosphere he wanted to create.

Done with the minimal makeup, Doyoung goes to put on the remains of his outfit. Around his neck he clasps a beautiful handmade white lace choker. From the middle, a single small pearl hung in the hollow of his neck. Next he pulls off his white gold wedding ring in order to put on a pair of white lace gloves.The gloves were fingerless, the lace only going halfway along each finger, and they ended with a frill at his wrists. He replaces his wedding ring and stops to check that everything is perfect.

After a few slight adjustments, he is satisfied and moves onto the final pieces of the outfit. Doyoung had decided that he want to keep the lingerie a surprise for as long as he could. To do this, he decided to use one of Johnny’s shirts. He chose is a long white oversized button up shirt meant for casual wear. Given that the shirt is oversized on Johnny, on Doyoung it’s big enough to hide all the lace, revealing only the sheer white of the stockings. The sleeves were long enough that only the very tips of his fingers peeked out but, even when the shirt was buttoned all the way to the top, the choker peeked over the collar of the shirt. Doyoung solved the problem with the help of a simple white ribbon. He strings the ribbon through the shirt collar and pulls it tight around his neck with a loose bow. The ribbon held the shirt high enough to hide the choker.

The last thing pulls on is the pair of bunny ears that complete the outfit. He walks over to the dressing table again so he can positions them properly on his head. The ears sit on a headband covered in white silk. The outline of the ears are also silk covered and the insides are lined with the same lace as the rest of the outfit. Just as he’s finished adjusting the ears the phone begins to ring. He answers and the receptionist informs him that Johnny has just entered the elevator.

Doyoung hangs up and hurriedly runs around finishing up his preparations. He reapplies some gloss, already having licked a lot of it off, and he’s about to get on the bed when he remembers the lube. He quickly grabs it out of the bedside table and puts it near the pillows and that's when he hears the door to their apartment open.

He can hear Johnny call for him as he gets into position. He kneels at the end of the bed, directly in front of the closed double doors of the bedroom. He sits back on his legs so that even the the stockings will be a surprise and he places his hands on his lap. When Johnny enters, all he will see is the white shirt, the ribbon around his neck and the pair of bunny ears sitting on his head.

Doyoung can hear Johnny getting closer to the bedroom now and he takes a deep breath to steady himself. Even in the few seconds it takes for Johnny to enter the room, Doyoung can feel his anticipation building.

Johnny finally enters the room, pushing the doors open, and he looks beautiful. He’s dressed in a dark grey business suit, buttons undone and he’s only slightly ruffled from the short flight. His hair is styled so his fringe is pushed to the side with only a couple of strands loose on his forehead. Doyoung can’t wait to run his fingers through it and mess it up.

Johnny stands there for a moment, staring intently at where Doyoung in sitting and waiting for him. Doyoung gives him an innocent smile, as if nothing is different from any other day. “Happy Halloween,” he says softly.

Johnny dumps the overnight bag he’s holding on the ground as he start walking towards Doyoung. When he arrives, he stands there at the foot of the bed, towering over Doyoung. He lifts a hand up and runs it gently down along the silk edges of the ears. His hand continues to move down, along the side of Doyoung’s face and his jaw until his hand sits under Doyoung’s chin. He gently tilts Doyoung’s chin up until the two make eye contact. The intensity of Johnny’s gaze sends shivers down Doyoung’s spine.

“Trick,” he says slowly, “or treat?”

Doyoung makes a show of biting his bottom lip and releasing it slowly. “I guess you’ll have to unwrap me and find out.”

Johnny smirks as he moves forward, putting one knee on the bed in front of Doyoung. He leans down, his hand still holding Doyoung’s chin. He leans down until their lips are only a centimeter apart and then he stills. He says there, his eyes shifting slowly as he looks at Doyoung’s face carefully while Doyoung does the same to him.

Doyoung opens his mouth slightly, wanting nothing more than to kiss his husband but he wants Johnny to make the first move. Johnny smirks at him teasingly and Doyoung has to exert all his self control to hold himself back and not react to his teasing. They stay like that for just a few seconds but Doyoung’s frustration grows until he lets out an involuntary whine out of desperation.

Johnny lets out a huff of laughter and finally closes the distance. Their lips touch and Doyoung closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling. Johnny removes his hand from Doyoung’s chin and slides is around until it rests at the nape of his neck, toying with the short strands of hair there. Doyoung reaches up with his right hand and slides it up the centre of Johnny's chest before grabbing a hold of and tugging on the knot of his tie, trying to pull him closer. He runs his other hand along Johnny’s shoulder, unsuccessfully trying to push his jacket off.

Johnny doesn’t notice as he continues to kiss Doyoung, his other hand now cupping Doyoung cheek. He sucks on Doyoung’s bottom lip and bites it lightly, moaning softly at the taste of strawberry. He tilts his head to the side and slips his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth and this time they both moan.

Doyoung loves kissing Johnny. Loves it so much that he feels himself already getting hard, but Doyoung wants more. He want to feel Johnny’s skin against his own. Doyoung leans up so he’s kneeling. Without breaking the kiss, Doyoung pushes at Johnny jacket until he gets the idea and helps Doyoung get it off. Once its off, Doyoung pulls at his tie again, this time with the intention of removing it. Doyoung works on the tie while Johnny winds his arms around Doyoung’s waist, continuing to lick into his mouth.

Doyoung throws the tie to the ground and begins to unbutton Johnny's shirt. Johnny chuckles and begins to kiss along his jaw, Doyoung tilting his head back to give better access. “I thought I was supposed to unwrap you,” Johnny teases.

“No one’s stopping you,”Doyoung replies, his voice breathy as he untucks Johnny’s  half undone shirt from his pants.

At Doyoung’s comment, Johnny reaches up and starts tugging on the ribbon at his neck. “I got distracted by how good you taste.”

As the ribbon comes loose, Johnny stills. Doyoung smiles to himself but otherwise continues unbuttoning Johnny’s shirt.

Johnny pulls this ribbon from the shirt collar and lets it drop to the bed before reaching up and undoing the top two buttons. He runs his fingers along the choker and fingers the pearl lightly before looking up and connecting eyes with Doyoung.

“I’m guessing there are more surprises for me under the shirt huh?” he ask.

Doyoung shrugs coyly before he runs his hands over the skin of Johnny’s bare chest, lightly flicking over his nipples. Johnny looks down at Doyoung’s hands when he feels the lace on his skin. He shivers at the touch and pulls one of Doyoung's hands up, giving him a kiss on the palm and then the tip of his fingers. He lets go and pulls Doyoung closer.

Johnny undoes a few more buttons of Doyoung shirt, exposing a bit more of his chest, before he leans in and starts mouthing at Doyoung’s neck. He plants wet kisses along the column of his neck, stopping occasionally to suck and bite at the skin hard enough to leave marks all around the choker. Doyoung wraps his arms around Johnny’s shoulders and leans  his head back, enjoying the sensation of Johnny’s lips on his skin.

He puts his hands on Doyoung’s waist and slowly slides his hands down his sides until eventually, his hands land on the soft material of Doyoung’s stockings. His grip tighten briefly on Doyoung’s thighs and Doyoung’s breath hitches. Johnny’s hands begin to slide up once more, this time under the shirt, and Doyoung weaves one of his hands through Johnny’s hair and tugs at it lightly.

As Johnny’s hands glide up Doyoung’s thighs, he feels the sheer material of the stockings give way to the soft lace and then the transition to smooth skin. He keeps going and finds more lace before moving his hands behind Doyoung. He grabs Doyoung’s ass, squeezes and pulls him flush against his own body. He groans loudly and mutters curses into Doyoung neck, his mind going crazy trying to imagine what Doyoung looks like under the shirt. Doyoung hums, satisfied with Johnny’s reaction.

“You know if you wanted to kill me, there are easier ways,” Johnny says, face still nuzzled against Doyoung’s throat. He places a chaste kiss against the choker.

Doyoung grinds up against Johnny. He can feel the hard line of his cock through his pants. “But the  _ hard _ way is so much more fun.”

Doyoung feels Johnny smile against his neck. Johnny then pushes him lightly so he falls back onto the bed, Doyoung’s shirt riding up only enough to reveal the lace on the stockings. Johnny moves to kneel between Doyoung’s legs. He pulls off his own shirt and belt but leaves his pants on and Doyoung whines in protest. Johnny then leans forward so he’s hovering over Doyoung, elbows resting on either side of his head. Doyoung leans up for another kiss and Johnny lets him. Doyoung sucks on his tongue and lets out a weak whine, his hands stoking Johnny's face fondly.

Johnny pulls back too soon for Doyoung’s liking. He looks down at him and admires the red flush of his face and his kiss swollen lips. Johnny reaches up and fixes the bunny ears that had shifted out of place when he had fallen on the bed.

“My pretty bunny,” he says softly and Doyoung blushes so much even his ears turn a pretty shade of red. Doyoung may act like a brat but his favourite thing in the world is when Johnny compliments and praises him. He loves being  good boy for Johnny.

Doyoung wants to kiss him again but he doesn't complain as Johnny starts planting kisses along Doyoung’s body. He leaves wet kisses along his neck and hickeys on his clavicles. He plants kiss after kiss on Doyoung’s body, undoing one button at a time and taking his time unwrapping his present.

Doyoung uses one hand to tug on Johnny’s hair and he scratches lightly at his back with the other, silently urging him to go faster but Johnny ignores him.

Johnny sucks and bites on Doyoung’s nipples, one after the other, and Doyoung quietly whines and gasps at the feeling.

Johnny continues licking and kissing his way along Doyoung's torso, stopping only once to leave a soft chaste kiss on the tattoo of his name. Doyoung,in turn, softly brushes his finger against Johnny’s matching one.

As Johnny slowly undoes more buttons, more and more lace comes into view. “God, you're so fucking beautiful. So pretty and all mine,” Johnny says and Doyoung preens at the compliment.

Johnny removes the last button and splays the shirt open. He straightens up and looks down at where Doyoung lays. He admires how the white lace looks elegant against Doyoung’s skin but also teasing and sensual. The garter belt makes his waist look small and his thighs look beautiful and thick. He looks so pretty that Johnny just wants to touch and bite him all over.

Doyoung is so hard now that the tip of his cock peeks out from under his panties. He loves the way Johnny is looking at him, like he wants to devour him. He loves it but he’s also desperate for more to happen. He wants Johnny and he wants him now.

Doyoung can see the bulge of Johnny's cock through his pants and he has the urge to taste it. He wants to feels the heavy weight of it in his mouth so that's exactly what he tells Johnny.

Doyoung takes the lead as he sits up and pushes at Johnny's chest until he's sitting on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor. “I want you in my mouth. I want to taste you,” he says as he moves to kneel on the floor between Johnny's legs.

“Can you do something for first, baby?” Johnny asks as Doyoung is reaching for the zipper of his pants. Doyoung pauses and waits for him to continue, eager to do anything that will make Johnny happy.

Johnny hold Doyoung’s chin in his hand and uses his thumb to press down on his bottom lip. Doyoung moves his head forward and takes the thumb into his mouth and sucks on it while he makes eye contact with Johnny. Johnny looks down at him, the image an imitation of what's to come, and lets out a stuttered breath.

“Your lips looked so pretty before, all shiny and pink. Can you do that for me again?” he requests.

Doyoung smiles happily up at him, pleased that Johnny appreciated his efforts. He stands and walks over to the dressing table, removing the shirt still hanging from his shoulders on the way.

Johnny stares unashamedly at Doyoung as he walks. He loves how delectable Doyoung's ass looks in the panties and he loves the small fluffy white tail that completes the bunny outfit. He can't help but think of all the things he wants to do to him. While he waits for Doyoung to return, he unzips his pants and shucks them and his underwear off onto the ground. His cock rests against his lower abdomen, hard from just looking and touching his gorgeous bunny.

Doyoung grabs the gloss off the table and returns to where Johnny is sitting. He kneels before him once again and holds the gloss out for Johnny. “Can you put it on for me?” he asks innocently before tilting his head up, opening his mouth just slightly and waiting.

Johnny takes the gloss in one hand. With the other he reaches up and moves Doyoung’s hair out of his eyes and caresses his face. “You're such a good baby for me, aren't you? The prettiest little thing I've ever seen.”

Doyoung whimpers at the compliment and Johnny removes his hand from Doyoung's face to open the gloss. Doyoung takes the opportunity to nuzzle into one of Johnny's thighs and leave a soft kiss.

Johnny brings his face back up and carefully applies the gloss to his pretty lips. Doyoung’s tongue peeks out from between his open lips as he takes a quick taste of the gloss.

When Johnny is done, he leans down and steals a quick kiss. He licks the gloss of his lips before leaning back on his hands, cocking his head to the side and waiting for Doyoung to act.

Doyoung smiles at him briefly before trailing his eyes down Johnny’s broad chest and directing his attention towards Johnny's cock. Johnny's cock is long and thick and Doyoung loves every inch of it.

Doyoung runs his hands teasingly along Johnny's thighs, biting his lip in anticipation. He leaves his left hand where it is and uses his right to hold the base of Johnny's cock. Doyoung doesn't want to ruin his pretty gloves so he holds off from jerking him. Instead he leans his head to the side and moves forward to leave small kisses on Johnny's cock. He starts at the base and moves towards the tip, leaving a trail of glossy residue as he goes. When he gets to the head he leaves another kiss there before licking softly at the slit. He lets out a soft moan at the taste of Johnny's precum mixed with the strawberry of the gloss.

Doyoung looks up at Johnny as he takes to head of his cock into his mouth and sucks lightly. Johnny watches him with hooded eyes and groans at the sensation, desperately wanting more.

Instead of sucking more of Johnny cock in like he wants, Doyoung pulls off and instead trails the tip of his tongue down along the underside until he reaches the base again. He then leans further down and sucks one of Johnny's balls into his mouth. Johnny moans deeply, spurring Doyoung on. He sucks on and rolls it around in his mouth before giving the same treatment to the other. By the time he's done johnny is breathing harshly, his hands fisting the sheets of the bed and his head thrown back in pleasure. Doyoung feels his own cock leaking at the sight.

Doyoung, finally having enough of teasing him, takes the head of Johnny's cock into his mouth again and pushes forward, taking it all in until his nose is pressed against the fine hairs at the base of his cock. He can taste of strawberry gloss and he feels so good with his mouth and throat full of Johnny that he moans around it. Johnny jerks his hips at the vibrations of Doyoung's throat and Doyoung would have gagged had he not had years of practice taking Johnny’s cock. Instead he hums, purposefully this time, and Johnny moans again at the sensation.

Johnny moves one hand to thread his fingers through Doyoung's hair, almost knocking the bunny ears off, and Doyoung lets him take control. Johnny starts moving his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Doyoung’s mouth. Doyoung wraps his hands around Johnny’s calves, gripping them tight to hold himself steady. He slackens his jaw, loving the feeling of being used. He swallows around Johnny's cock and he starts fucking into his mouth even harder. Doyoung loves the sensation of his cock hitting the back of throat again and again.

Johnny looks down at Doyoung, reveling in the sight of Doyoung pretty pink lips, still shiny with the gloss, stretched thin around his cock.There’s drool leaking from his mouth and Johnny loves the sounds he makes as he chokes on his cock. He sees Doyoung reaching down to palm his own cock, still trapped in his panties, and he decides it's his turn to do something useful with his mouth.

Johnny pulls out and Doyoung whines at the loss. He stands up, pulling Doyoung with him, and turns them around so Doyoung has his back to the bed. “Up against the pillows, baby,” he orders simply and Doyoung obeys.

Johnny watches Doyoung get comfortable against the pillows, admiring how gorgeous his husband is, before getting on the bed and moving towards him. Doyoung watches him as he approaches, bottom lip caught between his teeth and wondering what Johnny plans to do next. He spreads his legs, bent slightly at the knees, to make room for Johnny between them.

Johnny spies the ribbon lying where it had dropped before and he has an idea. He picks up the ribbon and looks at Doyoung. “I want to tie you up, bunny. How does that sound?”

Doyoung nods eagerly. “Yes, please,” he says, voice breathy.

“Hands behind your back,” Johnny says and Doyoung sits up and does as was asked. Johnny moves forward, closer to Doyoung, and puts his arms around Doyoung, reaching for his hands. He circles the ribbon around one wrist, over the lace of the glove, and then the other and then once more around both before tying the ends in a simple bow. He pulls on the ribbon lightly, checking that it’s not too tight or too loose. He pulls back and pushes Doyoung gently so he's once more laying propped up against the pillows.

“How's that feel, bunny? Is it comfortable?” he asks. When Doyoung nods in approval, Johnny grabs the lube sitting near the pillows and move back so he can see Doyoung in all his glory.

Johnny looks at his longs legs; admires the way they look both elegant and sinful in the stockings. He drops the lube and starting at the ankle, Johnny places kisses along the length of one of Doyoung's legs. He stops right before he reaches the bare skin of his thigh and Doyoung whines at his teasing. He’s desperate to feel Johnny against his skin, but unable to do anything about it with his hands tied behind his back.

Johnny smiles at him before moving to the other leg and giving it the same treatment. This time though, he doesn’t stop. He kisses the soft skin just beyond the lace of the stocking. He licks and sucks at it until there's a mark matching the ones littered on his neck. Doyoung moans loud and deep, so happy to feel something after going so long without being touched hard enough.

Johnny continues to worship Doyoung’s thighs with his mouth until he's satisfied with the marks he's left. Doyoung is breathing hard, desperate for more of anything Johnny is willing to give. He lets out little whines and whimpers and Johnny love hearing them, knowing he’s the reason for them.

Johnny moves, ignoring Doyoung's cock, and starts kissing him along his stomach He moves slowly up his chest and takes his time worshiping Doyoung’s body. Doyoung pulls at the ribbon around his wrists. He wants to thread his fingers through Johnny’s hair and push him back down to where his neglected cock lays. He knows that he could pull the ribbon loose himself if he tried or that Johnny would untie it if he asked. He doesn’t do either of those things though because he wants to be a good boy for Johnny.

Johnny has made it up to Doyoung’s lips now and he kisses him deeply, their tongues sliding together deliciously but he pulls away soon. “Can you turn over for me baby? Onto your knees?” he asks and Doyoung nods at him, eager for Johnny to touch him more.

At his approval, Johnny helps Doyoung move until he’s on his knees, ass held high in the air, back arched beautifully and the side of his face pressed against the mattress. With Doyoung's assurance that he's comfortable, Johnny takes his place behind Doyoung. Doyoung wiggles his ass in the air, bunny tail shaking teasingly.

Johnny leans down and licks one of his cheeks before biting down on it. He lightly hits the other with his hand and grabs it tightly making Doyoung gasp in surprise. Johnny then palms both cheeks and spreads them, appreciating the way the lace panties looked covering his hole. He pulls them to the side and runs his fingers over it teasingly. Doyoung whines, not satisfied with the soft touch.

Johnny lets go, grasps the sides on the panties and begins to pull them down. Doyoung cries out and bucks his hips at the sudden feeling of friction against his cock. Johnny keeps pulling then down until they fall to the bed around Doyoung's knees.

Johnny blows lightly at his hole and watched as it flutters, begging to be touched. He leans forward, spreading Doyoung's cheeks with his hands once more, and presses his tongue firmly against his hole.

Doyoung whimpers when he feels Johnny’s wet tongue against his rim. Johnny licks and sucks at it, tongue probing gently but not pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Doyoung whimpers and moans, voice breathy and high. “Please, I- more,” he pleads incoherently, his hands opening and closing, unable to grasp onto anything.

Johnny gather some saliva in his mouth and lets it drop onto Doyoung, just above his hole. He watches as it slides down leaving a shiny trail behind it. He leans down and prods at Doyoung’s hole once more, firmer this time. His pushes his tongue in just enough to start stretching it. Doyoung, tired of the teasing, arches his back as much as he can and tries to push his ass back into Johnny’s face.

“Please, Johnny!” Doyoung begs, “I need more, please. I need you.”

Johnny loves how wrecked Doyoung sounds. His voice gets high when he’s desperate and it’s like music to his ears. He wants to keep playing with him until he can’t even speak properly, until all he can do is whine and cry prettily.

Johnny pushes his tongue in further, thrusting it shallowly. He pushes in deeper before pulling all the way out just so he can hear Doyoung whine again.

He shoves his tongue back in, as deep as he can get it, no longer teasing Doyoung. He loves the way it feels. He loves how tight Doyoung is around just his tongue and he can’t wait until he can feel it around his cock. It’s been so long since he’s had him at his mercy like this though so Johnny wants to take his time. He wants to touch and love his husband all over. He wants to do filthy things with him until he’s thoroughly debauched.

Doyoung loves it as much as Johnny does. He loves the warm feeling of Johnny’s tongue in him. His nerves feel like they’re on fire but it still isn’t enough. He feels so good but he still wants more. There are tears running down his face from the pleasure he feels, but Doyoung is greedy and he knows he won’t be satisfied until he is stuffed full with Johnny’s cock.

Johnny continues fucking his tongue into Doyoung, as deep as he can get it, occasionally pulling back to lick and suck at the hole. At the same time, Johnny reaches for the bottle of lube. He opens the cap and squeezes a small amount onto his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up.

He removes his mouth from Doyoung’s ass and rubs at his hole with his lubed up fingers. He pushes one finger in slowly, as far as he can, and brushes gently against where he knows Doyoung’s prostate is, teasing it and then pulling back.

Doyoung huffs in frustration. “Johnny, please! Please touch me!”

He pulls his finger out only to push back in with two and Doyoung moans at the slight stretch. Johnny starts thrusting them in and out but never with the full length of his fingers. He scissors them, watching the way Doyoung’s hole stretches around his fingers.

Doyoung begs him to go deeper; to fuck into him harder. His fingers feel so good inside him but Doyoung knows that Johnny is teasing him. He knows how long his fingers are, how deep they can really go and how well they can fill him up. He whines in both pleasure and frustration.

Johnny ignores Doyoung’s pleas. He spreads the two fingers already inside him wide and spits into his hole. He uses his fingers to push it inside and smear it arounds alongside the lube. He then slides his tongue inside Doyoung once more, alongside his two fingers. He thrusts both his tongue and fingers into Doyoung, alternating between them. Doyoung starts writhing against him and pushes back onto Johnny. Johnny lets him, allowing his fingers and tongue to plunge deeper inside him.

He keeps going until Doyoung is whining so prettily, his breathing so shallow, that Johnny knows he’s close to coming.

He retreats from Doyoung, ignoring the mans protests at the loss, and flips him over so he’s laying on his back once more. He pulls the panties, still around his knees, down the rest of his legs and throws them somewhere behind him. He then grips the undersides of Doyoung’s thighs and pushes them up against his chest, Doyoung’s pretty little hole and his flushed leaking cock on full display for him. He looks at Doyoung’s face. His cheeks are flushed, lips plump from being kissed and bitten and his eyes are hooded and unfocused. There are shiny trails on his face, evidence of tears he has shed and he looks so beautiful. Johnny is mesmerised by how stunning Doyoung is like this. He wants to see Doyoung cry again from how much pleasure Johnny gives him.

Johnny pours some more lube on his fingers before he lays down on his stomach, his head between Doyoung’s legs. In one long swipe he licks up from Doyoung’s hole to his balls. He briefly sucks his balls before licking up the length of Doyoung’s cock. He then wraps his lips around the head and sucks the length into his mouth while at the same time pushing three fingers into Doyoung, stretching him open once more. Johnny bobs his head up and down while simultaneously thrusting his finger in and out. He doesn’t tease anymore and he massages Doyoung’s prostate.

Doyoung looks down to see Johnny’s head bobbing up and down on his cock. He wants to hold onto the soft locks of hair on Johnny’s head and fuck up into his mouth like Johnny had done to him. Doyoung whines breathlessly, unable to do anything more, his wrists straining against the ribbon once more.

Johnny can hear Doyoung’s breathing speed up, can feel him shaking and twitching from the stimulation. He looks up and sees that there are fresh tears on Doyoung face. The sight spurs him on and he rubs harder at Doyoung’s prostate with his fingers. He pulls off Doyoung’s cock so that only the head remains in his mouth. He sucks on in and tongues at the slit while usings his free hand to jerk the remaining length.

He keeps going like this, knowing how close Doyoung is to coming from the pretty sounds he is making. He watches the way his face scrunches up as he finally falls over the edge, more tears falling from his eyes and down his pretty red cheeks.The way the lace of the garter belt flutters against his skin from how hard he’s shaking. All the while he keeps stimulating him, working him through the orgasm and sucking his cum into his mouth. When Doyoung is finished, Johnny pulls off him, holding the cum in his mouth. He savours the slightly bitter taste of it, reveling in the fact that it is evidence of how good he made Doyoung feel.

He sits up and moves over Doyoung, sliding their bodies together and loving the feeling of his skin against Doyoung’s own sweat slick skin. He slots their mouths together and kisses him deeply, letting him taste his own cum. Doyoung moans weakly as he kisses Johnny back. He pulls back, still out of breath and Johnny wipes away some of his cum that has dribbled down his chin. Doyoung shifts around a little. “H-hands,” he manages to get out, despite his dazed state. Johnny, understanding what he wants, immediately reaches a hand under Doyoung and tugs on an end of the ribbon and pulls it loose.

Doyoung quickly pulls his arms free and buries both hands in Johnny’s hair, the ribbon still wrapped around one of his wrists. He pulls Johnny to him again and kisses him deeply once more.

The two stay like that for a few minutes, kissing each other slow and deep, until Doyoung is able to regain his breath some and let his mind clear.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Johnny. I’ve missed you so much,” he says softly between kisses.

“I love you too, my angel. I want to hold you forever,” Johnny confesses before kissing him hard, trying to express even a fraction of what he feels for Doyoung.

Johnny pulls away to catch his breath and Doyoung caresses the side of his face. Johnny nuzzles into the palm of his hand, the lace only slightly rough against his skin, and he plants a soft kiss on his wrist.

“Listen baby,” Johnny says, “I’m not quite done with you yet. Do you think you can keep going?” He grinds his still hard cock into Doyoung’s hip.

Doyoung nods at him. “I’m not stopping till I’ve had your cock in me. I want to feel you inside me, baby. Need you to fill me up so good until you’re all I can think about,” he whispers seductively into Johnny’s ear.

Johnny moans loudly at the images Doyoung has planted in his mind. He shift over until his hard cock is lined up against Doyoung’s soft one. He starts grinding against in, slowly at first so as to not overwhelm Doyoung.

Doyoung hisses at the sensation, his cock still sensitive after coming. Soon enough, he begins to rut up against Johnny. He spreads his legs apart, bringing his knees up so that Johnny can slot comfortably against him. He slides his stocking clad feet against Johnny’s calf and uses the grip in his hair to tuck Johnny face into his neck. Doyoung holds him close and immerses himself in the feeling of Johnny against him.

Johnny moans into Doyoung’s neck and starts sucking at the skin just below his ear. He thrusts against Doyoung’s cock harder than before, both out of a desperate need for stimulation and also in the hopes of getting Doyoung nice and hard again.

“Fuck, my baby boy. My beautiful bunny baby. You’re so good to me. All dressed up so pretty,” Johnny praises into his neck. “The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.”

Doyoung feels euphoric at Johnny's words. His cock is hard once more and all he can think about is getting Johnny inside him, stretching him wide open.

Doyoung pulls roughly at Johnny's hair, scraping his nails against his scalp. “Baby, I can’t take it anymore. I need you in me now. I want to ride you, wanna sit on your thick cock until I break.”

Johnny curses into his neck before he lifts himself up, bringing Doyoung with him. He grabs the lube again before he sits back against the pillows and headboard. Doyoung moves so he’s straddling Johnny’s lap, hands on his shoulders for balance.

Somewhere along the way, the bunny headband had fallen off Doyoung’s head. He picks it up, thankfully still intact, and puts it back on his head. He cocks his head, smiling coyly at his husband. Johnny has trouble thinking straight, wanting nothing more than to be inside of the gorgeous man in front of him.

Johnny makes to open the lube but Doyoung stops him with a shake of his head. “I want to feel all of it. I want to feel you stretching me open.”

Johnny drops the lube back on the bed and uses his hands to grip Doyoung by the hips and holds him steady.

Doyoung grabs the base of Johnny’s cock and lines it up to his rim. He starts to sink down slowly, moaning as the head slips in. He keeps going, taking in more of Johnny’s cock and hissing at the slight burn. He doesn’t stop until he’s seated firmly in Johnny’s lap, the entirety of his cock deep inside him.

The stretch hurts but Doyoung loves it. He loves knowing that he’s so full of Johnny. He feels good knowing that he’s giving Johnny pleasure. “You feel so good,” he breathes out, “so big. You fill me up so well.”

Johnny groans at Doyoung’s word. Doyoung feels so warm and tight around him. He loves it so much that it pains him to not thrust up into Doyoung. He forces himself to wait until Doyoung is ready and it feels like he’s in both heaven and hell.

Johnny luckily doesn’t have to wait long. Soon, Doyoung is leaning back, moving his hands from Johnny’s shoulders to his thighs behind him. Doyoung starts rolling his hips, back and forth, grinding himself down on Johnny’s cock. His throws his head back and whines prettily, the head of Johnny’s cock rubbing insistently against his prostate.

Johnny stares lustfully at the sight before him. The blissful look on Doyoung’s face, the stretch of his neck made even more beautiful with the addition of the choker and the way the small pearl dangles around with his movements. He takes in the beautiful hard planes of Doyoung’s torso and he can see the muscles working underneath his skin. The pretty garter belt sitting around his waist gives him a slight feminine air and Johnny can’t help but run his fingers under the seams and feel the soft flesh there. Doyoung’s cock bounces against his stomach as he moves, precum smearing against his skin. Best of all, with Doyoung leaning back like he is, Johnny can see how Doyoung in stretch around his cock. He can see himself moving in and out of Doyoung and he wants to immortalise the image in his mind. He never wants to forget the version of Doyoung in front of him right now.

Doyoung moves his hands back to Johnny’s shoulders and uses them as leverage to lift himself up until only the head of Johnny’s cock remained inside him. Johnny grabs his hips to help steady him and before he knows what’s happening, Doyoung lets himself sink down rapidly until Johnny is balls deep inside him. Both men moan together in intense pleasure and Johnny leans forward and rests his head against Doyoung’s heaving chest. “Fuck, baby...so good,” he groans.

Doyoung doesn’t stop. He lifts himself up once more and drops down hard, loving the feeling of Johnny’s cock spearing his prostate, tears forming once more at the sensation. Doyoung keeps going, his thighs burning from the effort. Johnny grips his ass tight in both hands to make the lift easier and he starts pistoning his hips up as Doyoung falls.

Johnny can feel Doyoung tiring so the next time Doyoung is seated on his cock, Johnny wraps an arm around Doyoung's waist and uses the other as leverage as he flips them over. Johnny doesn’t waste any time and start thrusting, long and hard, into Doyoung. He aims straight for his prostate, hammering straight into it over and over.

Doyoung loses himself to the pleasure. He wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, wanting him as close as possible, and hooks his feet together to hold them in place. As Johnny thrusts into him, his hard lined stomach rubs deliciously against Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung revels in much needed friction, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Youngho, harder please baby, I’m so close,” Doyoung begs and Johnny obeys, spurred on by the use of his Korean name.

The two come almost simultaneously. Doyoung scratches at Johnny’s back, leaving red marks all over as Johnny bites hard into his neck and continues to fuck into him, working them both through the orgasm. Doyoung whimpers variations of Johnny’s name as he comes down slowly. Johnny releases his grip on Doyoung's neck and licks gently at the deep mark before lifting his head to look at his lover’s face. His expression is blissful and there are salty tears on his face that Johnny kisses away.

Johnny holds him close, whispering soft praises and compliments in his ear, as they both wait for their hearts to slow. After their breathing steadies, Johnny moves to pull out but Doyoung stops him, legs still locked light around him.

“Stay,” he says, “please. I missed you so much. I need to keep you as close as I can. I can keep you warm.”

The words almost makes Johnny hard again but he’s tired and he know Doyoung is too. Johnny kisses him, intimate but also soft and chaste. “Anything you want bunny. I’m gonna clean us up a little though, alright?” Johnny asks.

Doyoung nods in approval and Johnny reaches over to grab some tissues off the bed side table. He does his best to wipe away the cum smeared across both their stomachs and then throws the dirty tissues to the ground.

Johnny then holds Doyoung close to him and rolls them over so that Doyoung is laying on his chest. “I don't want to squish you,” He says and plants a soft kiss on Doyoung’s forehead.

Johnny removes the bunny ears from Doyoung’s head and starts to card his fingers through his sweat dampened hair. Doyoung takes his gloves off, careful not lose his ring, but doesn’t bother with anything else.

Doyoung lays there with his head on Johnny’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He feels happier than he has in a long time. He can feel Johnny’s come inside him and even though he’s flaccid now, Johnny’s cock still keeps him nice and full. He loves it so much that he thinks he wouldn’t mind staying like this until the end of time. He sighs in satisfaction as he nuzzles Johnny chest.

They drift off to sleep like this. Holding each other close and happy to be together.

* * *

Doyoung wakes up some hours later. He remembers his amazing time with Johnny and feel’s quite proud of himself for making it happen. The two men are still tangled together but Doyoung’s a little disappointed to find that Johnny’s cock had slipped out of him during their slumber. He looks down and finds that some of his come had leaked out leaving a trail down his thigh. Doyoung pouts at the sight of the dried cum. “Gross,” he mumbles to himself.

He looks up at Johnny, who is still sleeping peacefully. Doyoung starts to pepper little kisses all over Johnny’s face. Johnny wakes up slowly and smiles softly at his husband. Doyoung smiles back and kisses him on the lips this time. Johnny kisses him back, slow and lazy.

Johnny gazes fondly at the man laying next to him. He runs his hand along the length of Doyoung’s body and fingers the lace he has yet to take off. “Thank you, for everything. You are so amazing and I can’t believe you’re all mine,” Johnny says, knowing he’ll never be able to say it enough. Johnny doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to find the right words to express how much he loves and appreciates Doyoung.

Doyoung smiles bright and wide at him. “I know I’m amazing but you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re pretty fucking extraordinary too,” he says teasingly. “I love you,” he adds, softer this time. “I didn’t think it was possible to love someone this much until I met you.”

They smile lovingly at each other, basking in the love and affection they share together.

“You know,” Johnny starts, “we have enough money that we could retire right now and then we could spend everyday like this.” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Doyoung laughs. “As lovely as that sounds baby, I think we both like our jobs too much.”

Johnny pouts at him but he knows Doyoung is right.

Doyoung knocks their foreheads together gently. “I feel gross. Come shower with me,” Doyoung orders more then request.

The two get up and make their way to the bathroom. “You know, after we’re all cleaned up, maybe I can have my turn with your ass.” Doyoung suggests. He smacks Johnny’s ass and grips it firmly in his hand.

Johnny grins widely at him. “Can you do it wearing the lace?”

Doyoung throws his head back and laughs. “Anything you want baby. How could I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hate writing dialog so sorry if some of it's a little awkward. I tried to be really descriptive of everything that was happening so that you guys would see as I did in my head (it's all really hot in my head). Below are the links to Doyoung's outfit but imagine everything is white and all the lace, sans the choker, is the same as the garter belt. I've also included what I imagined their tattoos would look like.
> 
> Doyoung's outfit:  
> [Bunny Headband](https://cdn.supadupa.me/shop/32844/images/1830816/a__bunny_ears_diamond_new_shape_edge_2_grande.jpg?1425996962)  
> [Choker](https://www.dhresource.com/webp/m/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-42-23-rBVaJFitULmAbKpjAAKAcFh61cw785.jpg/vintage-handmade-white-lace-choker-necklace.jpg)  
> [Gloves](https://www.costumebox.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/image/af097278c5db4767b0fe9bb92fe21690/g/1/g1205-white.jpg)  
> [Garter Belt + Panties](https://www.etsy.com/listing/473100820/suspender-belt-garter-belt-stockings)  
> [Tattoo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/40/d4/1a40d40b46b5fb72cc890a12d9a3e07b.jpg)
> 
> Come talk to me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tonii_tonn)  
> [tumblr](http://www.angelshineee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
